The Mithril Coat
by Captain Pagie
Summary: Whatever happened to Frodo's mithril coat?


What Ever Happened Too...

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Okay, I was thinking while watching the Lord of the Rings movies, that they never say what happened to the mithril coat. Well, what DID happen to it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pippin had kept it close by him, when they returned to Minas Tirith, he gave it to Gandalf, who then gave it to Frodo when he awoke.

Frodo pondered about what he should do with it.

He certainly didn't want it.

Then he remembered something..

_&Flashback&_

_"There was a coat of mithril, that Thorin gave to Bilbo."_

_"What a kingly gift!" _

_Frodo noticed how wide Legolas's eyes became when this was mentioned._

_Later during the battle, when it the mithril coat had been revealed, he noticed Aragorn walk over to Legolas._

_Aragorn was smiling, and Legolas wasn't._

_That's when everything clicked in Frodo's mind._

_"..a kingly gift..."_

_&End of Flashback&_

'...and this, Frodo my lad, is a coat of mail made out of mithril, Thorin gave it to me. Gandalf said it may have been made for an elven princeling...'

Frodo thought for a moment, remembering the words Bilbo.

He smiled, he knew where he would take this.

Frodo went searching for Legolas.

He went all around Minas Tirith, but to no avail.

Then his luck changed

"Captain Faramir, Lady Eowyn?"

"Yes Frodo?" said Faramir

"Do you know where Legolas is?"

"Actually, I believe he is with Gimli." said Eowyn

"Where?" asked Frodo

"They are in the Throne Room with King Elessar." said Faramir

"Thank you!" called Frodo, and he ran off to the Throne Room.

There, sitting and talking, were Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas.

"Legolas?" said Frodo quietly

"Frodo?" asked Legolas "What is it?"

Frodo smiled "I believe I have something of yours."

Legolas eyebrows shot up, and Aragorn grinned.

"Really?" said Legolas

"Here." Frodo handed him a box.

Legolas opened it up, and blushed.

"Frodo... you can keep it, really."  
"No, it's rightfully yours."

"What is it laddie?" asked Gimli, jumping up to peer over Legolas's shoulder, well, trying.

"What is it?!" he asked agitatidly.

"I think I know," said Aragorn "Something that was lost by a princeling many years ago."

"You are all to close my friend." said Legolas

Aragorn laughed.

Gimli was getting red in the face.

"Here," said Legolas "Gimli, I think you will enjoy what is in the box."

Legolas opened it up again, and pulled out the mithril coat.

Gimli's eyes grew to the size of saucer plates.

"Mithril." he breathed

"This used to belong to me." said Legolas "Can you believe that?"

"But, how?" asked Gimli "How did you lose it?"

Legolas eyes darkened "Elladan, Elrohir, and I were playing, I had taken it off, it's light, but it was very hard to play in. Then we heard the elves call horns of battle, Orcs were attacking. They rushed us inside the hall. Filthy beasts stole it."

"Bilbo found it in a Troll's hoard." said Frodo

"I do not believe it would fit me anymore." said Legolas

Gimli was still amazed at the mithril.

"Here." Legolas handed it to Gimli "I hope you do not think it an insult if I give this to you, because it would fit you better."

Gimli shook his head. "To give some one mithril, tis a mighty gift, to be refused at no cost."

Legolas smiled "I thought so."

That night at dinner, everybody was amazed to see Gimli, sitting like a king, in his coat of mithril mail, and Legolas sitting next to him.

Everyone knew that the coat had been Frodo's, and how it got to Gimli, they never found out.

Or at least they shouldn't of...

That night Elladan and Elrohir came in.

"Hey!" said Elladan "Isn't that our dear prince Legolas's old coat?"

"Yes!" said Elrohir.

Legolas put his head in his hands.

"Oy! Legolas!" shouted Elrohir "We found your coat!"

"I know." said Legolas dully

"You do? Why is a dwarf wearing it?" asked Elladan

"I gave it to him." said Legolas

"Why?"

"Do you really think that it would still fit me?" asked Legolas

Elrohir cocked his head. "I dont think you've gotten that fat Legolas."

"Why you..." and Legolas sprung on Elrohir.

"Legolas!" said Aragorn

Eventually everything was sorted out, but amazingly Gimli sat there the entire time, without so much as twitching a muscle.

"What's wrong with Gimli?" asked Aragorn to Legolas

"I think he's still not over the mithril coat."

"Ah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Now you know what happened.


End file.
